Sueño Compartido
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: En una noche ellos soñaron, al final cumplieron su promesa, destino esta vez ya nada te deben, es hora de dejarlos hacer ese sueño realidad.


SUEÑO COMPARTIDO

En una lejana galaxia una persona observa desde su lecho a una de las tantas lunas de aquel planeta que se asoman por su ventana; era un hombre de edad, pero no dejaba de tener cierto atractivo, su larga y canosa cabellera era atada por un listón negro, a pesar de la edad que tenía su cuerpo estaba bien formado, las facciones de su rostro aun estando marcadas por las líneas de la edad seguían mostrando aquella serenidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado, la única gran diferencia eran aquellos ojos azul marino que poco a poco perdían su brillo.

- No falta mucho… mi querido bombón… muy pronto… muy pronto haremos de nuestro sueño una realidad (exclama en voz baja el anciano)

Al poco tiempo una mujer de la misma edad entra a la habitación, camina hasta quedar al costado de la cama para sentarse sobre la silla que en ese lugar se encuentra, cariñosamente pone su mano sobre la frente del anciano y la acaricia, después de este acto observa la ventana que se encontraba abierta a la par, se pone de pie con intenciones de cerrarla, pero es detenida por una mano.

- No… por favor Irene no la cierres.

- Pero amor… en tu estado el aire puede hacerte daño, la noche es fresca y no quiero que te enfermes… mas (expresa con nostalgia)

- Irene… aun en mi lecho de muerte te hago infeliz… no sabes cuánto lo siento (notoriamente arrepentido)

- ¡No digas eso! (con lágrimas en los ojos voltea a verlo), aun no estas muerto, no lo estas… Seiya… antiguamente fuiste una sailor, de la que cuenta la leyenda, tu fuiste la única que igualó su espíritu y su fortaleza a… la que nos demostró ser la sailor mas fuerte del universo… eres… Star Fighter… la sailor más poderosa que ha tenido esta galaxia… no me puedes decir que esta lucha la estas perdiendo… (con decisión y dolor por igual) porque no voy a aceptar tu derrota, no lo haré.

- Sigues siendo tan obstinada como siempre (ríe momentáneamente hasta que es atacado por una fuerte tos).

- ¡Seiya!

Alarmada toma la jarra que se encuentra sobre el buró y vierte el agua en uno de los vasos, dándole así un poco de beber a aquel que le alumbra el oscuro cielo con la luz de su estrella.

- Lo siento.

- Te dije que el tener la ventana abierta te haría mal (dice mientras va hacia la ventana para cerrarla)

- De acuerdo… pero no recorras las cortinas, me gusta este paisaje.

Observa detenidamente el paisaje a través de la ventana, ciertamente era hermoso, las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento de una forma mágica, haciendo que la mujer baje su mirada con un dejo de nostalgia puesto que una de las lunas curiosamente parecía alumbrar aun mas el cielo estrellado.

- Estoy celosa (intentando sonreír)

- ¿De quién? (cuestiona curioso)

- De quien más que de ella… de la mujer que brilla más que el sol, de aquella por la que ahora muere tu corazón.

- Irene… (no queriendo mentirle) el que me encuentre así no es por ella… al tiempo nadie le gana… y el mío ha terminado, yo le juré hace tiempo que iba vivir, a reír… a amar una vez más… porque eso fue lo que ella me enseñó…

- Es cierto… reíste, jugaste… amaste… pero jamás como lo hiciste con ella, a pesar de que tu cuerpo se me fue cedido… tu corazón… jamás fue mío, perdí contra alguien que sólo conocí por historias…

- Puede que tengas cierta razón… amor como el que le profesé jamás se repitió… pero mis sentimientos hacia ti… siempre fueron verdaderos… sin ti mi querida Irene jamás lo habría logrado, fueron tus palabras… tu cariño… tu amor… lo que me sacó de aquella oscuridad que me envolvía… pero… lo que me dio la fuerza suficiente de ir hacia adelante… fue una promesa… un sueño… que juntos ella y yo compartíamos…

- Eres cruel Seiya… sincero sin duda… pero muy cruel (sin evitar dejar caer varias lagrimas)… aun así… se me es imposible dejarte de amar… me diste tanto, alegraste mi corazón cuando me desposaste… mis días cuando me diste a 2 hermosos hijos… y mi vida con cada día y cada noche que pasé a tu lado… y aunque no lo quiera aceptar… todo se lo debo a ella… amor… ¿me podrías contar cómo fue que…?

- Irene… ¿no crees que…?

- No Seiya… se que parezco una masoquista… pero verdaderamente me gustaría ver una vez más el brillo de tus ojos… y ésta… es la única forma (sonriendo levemente) cuando solo éramos amigos y me contabas de ella tus ojos resplandecían de una manera… imposible de explicar con palabras (hace una pequeña pausa), yo estoy conciente de tu profundo amor hacia ella, una vez mas te lo repito, mi cruel realidad es que a pesar de ganar la batalla por ti… jamás pude ganar la guerra por tu corazón, eso me lo ganó una persona que irónicamente se encuentra demasiado lejos de esta galaxia… pero demasiado cerca de tu propio ser… de aquella que fue capas de iluminar el universo entero con su bondad, aquella a la que apodaron "Eterna".

- Irene…

- Quiero ver una vez mas resplandecer tus ojos… quiero verte feliz… aunque no sea con mi recuerdo… por favor, tómalo como mi última petición.

El hombre cierra sus ojos y comienza a recordar aquel día.

- Todo comenzó hace 53 años… cómo recuerdo ese día.

Recuerdo

Un joven de cabellera larga y negra entraba al que hacía 6 años había sido su hogar en la corta estancia en este mundo.

- "6 años bombón… han pasado 6 largos años… ¿aun te acordarás de mí?" (piensa mientras entra al departamento) bueno, mañana será el día indicado para nuestro encuentro (exclama felizmente en voz alta), pero por ahora… (saca su celular y el directorio telefónico) me muero por una pizza.

Posterior a haber cenado una suculenta cena, toma un baño para relajarse, pues el viaje había sido largo y pesado.

- "No puedo evitar el sentir miedo y una gran emoción a la vez, bombón ¿qué le has hecho a esta estrella que está embrujada con tus encantos? Si por mí fuese en este momento iría a tu casa, subiría hasta tu alcoba… Seiya, Seiya, tranquilízate dentro de pocas horas la verás… pude soportar 6 años… ¿qué tanto pueden ser unas cuantas horas?" (piensa para sí).

¿Qué tanto podían ser unas cuantas horas?, ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, por mas que trataba de conciliar el sueño se le hacía imposible, la emoción que sentía le impedía dormir, no dejaba de imaginarse una y otra vez el cómo sería su encuentro, cada detalle, cada palabra, incluso podía imaginar las expresiones en el rostro de su bombón, lo que le diría al verlo, con estos pensamientos pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todo ya estaba preparado, dentro de poco serían las 2 de la tarde, hora en la que su bombón saldría de… un momento… ¿cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle?, habían pasado 6 años, obviamente su bombón ya no estaría en preparatoria, estaba en serios problemas, había estado tan emocionado por su encuentro que olvidó aquel pequeño detalle del tiempo, ¿qué haría ahora?, una y otra vez se maldecía por su estupidez, meditó un poco las cosas, varias ideas surcaron por su mente, pero ninguna le convencía, podría ir al Templo de Rei, pero de ser así todas las chicas sabrían que él está aquí y harían demasiadas preguntas de las cuales muchas no podría responder; la otra era irla a buscar a su casa, pero algo le decía que en ese lugar no la encontraría, ah pero la idea más grande, por no decir estúpida era ir a buscarla al departamento del tal Chiba, ja claro, ¿y qué diablos le iba a decir? "Hola estoy buscando a bombón, ¿sabes en dónde está? Porque planeo secuestrarla" incuestionablemente el tipo me regresaría a mi mundo de una sola patada.

Frustrado caminó por algunas horas en la ciudad hasta llegar a un enorme edificio perteneciente a la Universidad, la oscuridad de la noche ya se hacía presente, sin embargo de una de las puertas sale una joven que a pesar de varios cambios era irreconocible para la estrella fugaz, agradecido por su buena suerte, sigue sigiloso a la joven hasta llegar a una semi-despoblada avenida, una vez mas su suerte era grande… ¿grande?, yo diría inmensa, su plan marchaba a la perfección, aun después de haber ciertos cambios de panorama.

Una vez lo suficiente cerca de la joven, engancha su brazo derecho atrapándola por la parte de la cintura y mientras que con el izquierdo cubre su boca evitando que gritara o alarmara a alguien cerca de aquellas oscuras calles, llevándola así al callejón que se encontraba detrás de ellos, una vez estando en un lugar "seguro" la estrella acerca su boca al oído de la chica recitando así unas palabras.

- He pasado por la oscuridad de la noche y también por la atmósfera de este planeta, soy una estrella fugaz que solo ha viajado a este planeta para cumplir una promesa.

Una vez escuchadas estas palabras la joven deja de oponer resistencia permitiendo que nuestro protagonista la coloque frente a él y la libere de sus "ataduras".

- Seiya (sonríe levemente para después estrellar su palma contra la mejilla de su captor) ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESTO QUÉ NO VES QUE ME PUDISTE HABER MATADO DE UN SUSTO?!!

- (sobándose la mejilla) Y tú por poco y me arrancas la cabeza con ese golpe (intentando sonreír)

- (preocupada) ¿Te la di muy fuerte verdad?... disculpa (se abalanza sobre el joven abrazándolo)… me hacías mucha falta.

- Tu también (corresponde el abrazo por unos segundos hasta que delicadamente la aleja de él), es por eso que he venido… además tenía que cumplir algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? (sin entender)

- (sonríe) Un secuestro (exclama al momento de guiñar un ojo).

- (sonrojándose) ¿Qué?... ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde? (tratando de cambiar el tema)

- (se acerca al oído de la chica y susurra mientras la acorrala contra la pared) Esta vez no podrás escapar.

Con un rápido movimiento saca unas esposas de su saco y las pone con delicadeza en las muñecas de la chica.

- Pero… Seiya ¿qué haces? (nerviosa) mañana tengo clases y…

- Señorita déjeme informarle que esto es un secuestro, no necesito de su permiso para llevarlo a cabo.

- Pe… pero…

- Shhh (poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la joven), te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Sin decir más Serena asiente mientras se deja cubrir los ojos por una fina tela oscura, al terminar siente que es levantada del suelo.

- No te preocupes, jamás te dejaré caer (sosteniéndola sobre sus brazos)

- Lo se.

Camina algunos metros hasta llegar a su deportivo negro, donde deposita a la chica en el asiento del copiloto y posterior poder él subir para conducir y así llegar a su destino.

- Menos mal que cuando te encontré iba hacia el auto, no se si iba a aguantar más.

- (alza una ceja) Seiya Kou… ¡¿me estas diciendo gorda?!

- (suelta una fuerte carcajada) Tú fuiste la que sacaste conclusiones.

- Uy… no has cambiado nada (reprochándoselo) no eres nada caballeroso.

- Era para que no me extrañaras tanto bombón.

- Bombón… siento como si hubiesen sido años desde la última vez que me dijiste así.

- Fueron 6 años… pero pareció una eternidad…

- Seiya… ¿por qué volviste?

- ¿No lo he dicho ya? Vine a secuestrarte.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- ¿No es razón suficiente?

- Gracias… pero dime… ¿cómo les ha ido?

- Bien, el planeta aun no es lo que era antes del ataque de Galaxia, pero vamos a buen paso, las cosas han estado tranquilas, es por eso que pude darme una escapadita.

- ¿Escapadita?, ¿nadie sabe que viniste, no crees que eso te atraiga problemas?

- Es lo más seguro… pero… créeme, por nada del mundo me arrepentiría el haber venido.

- Seiya… yo…

- Ya llegamos.

- ¿Eh?

El joven baja del auto para dirigirse hacia la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a bajar a su "prisionera", una vez fuera del auto él la llevó cargada en sus brazos hasta un lugar donde pudo sentar a la joven.

- No era necesario que me cargaras (apenada) con tus instrucciones puede haber caminado.

- Para mí no es ningún problema el llevarte así… ahora ¿estas lista?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ver el mundo como jamás lo has visto.

Al retirar la tela de sus ojos pudo abrir los ojos y apreciar aquel místico paisaje.

- Es… divino (exclama impresionada mientras camina hacia la orilla del kiosco para poder observar por completo el espectáculo)

Ambos se encontraban en un kiosco a las orillas de un acantilado, desde él se podía ver el basto mar con tonos amarillos, rojizos y azules debido al reflejo del cielo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la luna saliera en su esplendor y las estrellas cubrieran las inmensidades del cielo.

- Esta noche, las estrellas sólo brillan para ti (situándose detrás de ella)

Serena da media vuelta quedando frente a él, eleva su rostro mostrando las gruesas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, él acerca su mano con intenciones de alejar aquellas lágrimas del rostro de su amada, pero ella en cambio toma sus manos con las suyas y deposita un beso sobre éstas, asombrando a la estrella fugaz.

- Esta noche la luna te ha acogido como su protegido, cada vez que te sientas solo, cada vez que creas que ya no puedes mas… ella saldrá solo para ti, no importa el lugar, ni si es de día o de noche, siempre te protegerá y jamás… te abandonará.

- Bombón… ¿ por… por qué me dices eso? (cuestiona con un ligero temor)

- (acaricia la mejilla de la estrella) Porque yo… en esta vida no podré estar cerca de ti… no importa cuánto lo desee, esta vida no fue hecha para nosotros.

¿Acaso había entendido bien aquellas palabras?, no, esto era una confusión, una cruel jugada de su mente, ella… sin haber dicho las palabras exactas, ¿había confesado que lo amaba?... si, lo había hecho… entonces... ¿por qué sentía que su corazón sangraba?... tal vez era por la última frase, aquella que opacó la poca esperanza que yacía dentro de él.

- Lo puede ser (intentando recobrar la esperanza), huyamos… juntos, iremos a donde nadie nos conozca, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar.

- (sonríe con tristeza) Seiya… hemos perdido.

- No bombón, no nos podemos dar por vencidos, no ahora que se que tú…

- Shhh… no lo digas, no dejes que el viento nos arrebate lo único que nos queda.

- Bombón.

- Seiya… mi estrella fugaz, tu luz es la única que verdaderamente brilla sobre el firmamento, esta noche… es solo de nosotros, esta noche no eres una guerrera, ni yo una princesa, ni si quiera hoy existe un destino a seguir, solo… somos tú… y yo.

- Una noche… una noche no me es suficiente para caminar sobre el infierno… concédeme 24 horas mas… solo 24 horas más y… no me verás de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo negar dicha petición, cómo decirle no a este corazón?

Lentamente unieron sus rostros para fundir sus labios en un profundo beso.

- El destino nos hizo una mala jugarreta (comenta con melancolía la rubia)

- Olvídate de él… olvidémonos de él.

Exclama invitándola a recostarse sobre la amplia banca.

- Hace tiempo… tuve un hermoso sueño (exclama mientras se acomoda en el pecho del joven)

- ¿De qué trataba? (abrazándola)

- De una vida sin ataduras (dice mientras cierra los ojos queriendo reproducirlo una vez mas en su mente), al inicio puedo ver un inmenso prado… en las lejanías un hombre con unos profundos ojos azules camina hacia mi….

- Toma tu mano y con delicadeza coloca un beso sobre ella… y al final exclama…

- Perdona por hacerte esperar (completando la frase)… ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Porque ambos… compartimos un sueño bombón… (sonríe) y algún día… ese sueño se hará realidad.

- Entonces me harás esperar una vez más como en nuestra primera cita.

- Ya es noche… descansa…

- No quiero… no quiero que al despertar… esto sea solo un sueño.

- Bombón… entonces hagamos de este sueño el más placentero, para que al despertar tengamos un dulce sabor en la boca.

Mientras la noche continuaba ellos permanecían en vela, aprovechando el tiempo que sin piedad corría contra ellos, platicando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo disfrutando la compañía del otro, sin embargo… sus fuerzas los traicionaron haciéndolos caer en un profundo sueño y liberándolos de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

- "He despertado y lo primero que he visto ha sido a un ángel… ruego para que el día de mi muerte una vez más aparezca para llevarme… bombón desde que te conocí soñé con este momento, con despertar a tu lado, verte dormida… ¿por qué este amor es tan cruel? Me lleva de visita al paraíso para después enviarme al infierno, ¿qué voy a hacer una vez que me vaya?, pediste que te olvidara… pero en tu olvido ya no existe nada" (medita mientras observa dormir al ángel que se encontraba sobre su pecho)

Fin del Recuerdo

- ¿Qué sucedió después? (cuestiona Irene con curiosidad)

- Simplemente aprovechamos al máximo nuestro tiempo, hicimos de un día común el más especial por el simple hecho de estar juntos… hasta que la noche llegó rompiendo con el encanto que nos envolvía.

Recuerdo

Ambos se habían podido infiltrar en las aulas de la que en su juventud había sido su preparatoria, llegando hasta la azotea para poder admirar las luces de la noche.

- Solo nos quedan 4 horas bombón (esperanzado) ¿estas seguro q no quieres…?

- El querer no es poder, Seiya… yo tengo un futuro a unos cuantos pasos de mí, no puedo abandonarlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi, que hay de este pobre corazón que sangra por este amor?

- ¿Crees que el mío no lo hace?, ¿crees que yo no sufro por no poder estar contigo?, ¡tú no sabes nada! (grita con lágrimas en los ojos) no sabes lo que es buscar tu aroma en otra persona, tus palabras en otra boca, tu calidez en donde solo existe el frío… tus labios (recargándose en la reja) en donde jamás los voy a encontrar… ¿crees que tú eres el único que sufre?, yo solo quería ser una chica normal… solo eso…

- (camina hacia ella para abrazarla) Lo siento… es solo que… no soporto la idea de perderte… de que estés con otro, antes yo no era correspondido… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado… es por eso que…

- Entonces permíteme borrar todo recuerdo mío de tu mente, déjame… déjame darte otra oportunidad.

- No… puedes pedirme que no vuelva a verte, pero no que te olvide, no me pidas que borre el único momento en que verdaderamente me sentí vivo.

- Entonces… quiero que me prometas una cosa, quiero que continúes con plenitud tu vida.

- ¿Acaso no ves que sin ti ya no existe nada?

- Aún existen muchas cosas por las que vale la pena seguir… esta vida no fue hecha para nosotros, solo somos actores en una obra, es por eso que debemos cumplir a la perfección el papel que se nos ha dado (acaricia la mejilla de su estrella) porque de esa forma al reencontrarnos no habrán remordimientos, no existirá motivo alguno por el que el destino pueda separarnos, no dejemos que lo haga una segunda vez, prométemelo, promete que no habrá motivo para no estar juntos.

- Lo juro, en otra vida bombón… en otra vida el universo entero nos sonreirá.

Con estas palabras el joven poco a poco se convirtió en polvo de estrellas, desapareciendo de aquel planeta

Fin del recuerdo

- Seiya… Seiya.

Insiste una vez más pero al ya no recibir respuesta rompe en llanto.

- Hoy mi estrella fugaz… hoy el universo sonreirá para ti… (acariciándole la frente), hace tiempo que te ha esperado, no lo hagas más, ya no le debes nada a esta vida, puedes ir en paz… mi amado Seiya.

---

En un lejano lugar el viento acariciaba el verde prado mientras una joven de cabellos oscuros admiraba el panorama desde lo alto, hasta que siente una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear encuentra a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- Perdona por hacerte esperar (exclama con gentileza el joven)

- Estamos juntos… ya nada importa (sonríe), aunque… faltó el beso sobre mi mano y tus ojos azules.

- (se acerca a ella y pone un beso sobre sus labios) Eso es porque en esta vida nada está escrito.

Una vez más acercan sus rostros rozando sus labios hasta unirlos por completo.

FIN… no esto sólo es el comienzo

Bueno este es un One-shot, o sea capítulo único, creo q hasta ahora nunca había hecho un cap con la pareja Seiya y Serena, no lo niego hace tiempo q estaba en mis planes, pero al fin pude realizarlo, espero les haya gustado.

Salu2 atte: Pandora no Rea


End file.
